Come back, Kim
by tarantejsingh
Summary: Some may think Sid is weird, goofy and may never find the girl sloth of his dreams. But what if he found his love in the human Kim Kardarshian. A Titanic like plot to show that love is truly blind and anyone can be its victim
1. Chapter 1

Some may think Sid is weird, goofy and may never find the girl sloth of his dreams. But what if he found his love in the human Kim Kardarshian. A Titanic like plot to show that love is truly blind and anyone can be its victim


	2. Chapter 2

After the ground shaking shaping up of the world, the times of the new earth were getting better. It was a time in years that the Ice age was prevailing without a threat to the climate food or the planet's residents. Every body was living peacefully and getting adjusted to the new world which would become the new home of the next generation on the way.

Despite the cold wintery air of the Ice age, there was warmth of love in the air. Peaches was nearing her adult ears and was hanging out with ethan . Manny had given his daughter to make her own decisions but still kept a watchful eye on Ethan. The last thing he wanted was to be cornered by and elder of his race. Ethan was still learning the ways to court Peaches, but he wanted her to take as much time as she wanted to settle in with him. Respect is the key to a womans heart, even if your woman is a mammoth.

But Peaches wasn't the only one with love in her fur. Digo and Shira were also warming up and went on hunts together. Shira's pirate skills kept Diego in top shape for survival. They too hoped that their family will start soon. Many and Ellie had all the time in the world for themselves. Manny was glad that he found Ellie. Had he not , those "the last mammoth" taunts would have haunted him for the rest of his life. Crash and Eddie weren't the kind of family he was hoping for, but well atleast he had one and he loved it.

All of this would not have been possible without Sid's accidents , which in their own way, brought out something good out of the situation. Something new to be done, somewhere new to be explored. The icky green goo that held the goo together.

"Hey Ellie, I'm gonna go check on Sid"

"Are you sure you don't need to talk to him, Manny" Ellie inquired

"Nah. He'll be fine. Theres nothing in the world that can depress that guy" Manny assured

Crash and Eddie were trying to see if they could develop wings by launching themselves from the highest treetops. Why? Because they are very very stupid.

"If you two don't stop when I'm back ill make sure you land in an eagle's nest" Manny warned the possums.

"Manny!"

"Sorry Ellie, they get on my nerves sometimes"

"Hey Diego, Shira; have you seen Sid around ?"

Diego's fierce but happy face turned into a heart wrenching sulk. Shir lowere her eyes and relaexed her body. Manny couldn't say much except "oh"

Not everyone was feeling the love in Icelands air.

Sid, the sloth who brought the her together, who always got into trouble and yet in his uncanny ways made the herd stronger and brought the residents of New earth even closer than family could not join into the happiness of the other folks; it was as if the cupid himself didn't have a partner. Granny had passed away a few days ago, while he knew that the others were rather joyful of her passing since they found her annoying ( and sometimes she was, but she was old ), but she was the only family Sid ever had. The rest of them just left as if they were never there

Manny and Diego found Sid in the same place he had been sitting for many days. On top of a tree branch, blankly looking into the ocean horizon.

"Hey Sid, why don't you come down and we'll go look for food, I'm starving". Diego tried his best to get him down, but he knew it was of no use

Without looking at Digo or Manny, Sid answered" No thanks, I'll be fine up here".

The same answer both of them have been eharing for days

Manny tried his luck."Hey, c'mon Sid. I'm really sorry about granny but mopping won't get you food, you gotta let go". Just as Manny expected, his words had fallen on Sid's deaf ears.

"Let him be, Manny. If this is his choice, niether of us can make him change his mind", Diego reasoned

"Too bad we don't have girl sloths around here" Manny exclaimed, frustrated from Sid's routine behaviour.


End file.
